romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonborn
Moonborn is the 2nd book that has been released in the mobile game Romance Club. PLOT: This book follows Mia, a college student, as she accidentally stumbles upon the discovery that vampires are real. This revelation will open up an entire new world to her, full of excitement but also many deadly dangers.. This book is ongoing and it is currently at Season 2, episode 9. CLICK HERE FOR A FULL LIST AND BIO OF THIS BOOK'S CHARACTERS All choices you make for your Main Character in this book influence one of four variables: you can follow the path of Diplomacy or Fortitude, and the path of the Moon or of Blood. These choices change (quite significantly) the story, the outfits you will be able to use and the scenes you will be able to play. If you love this book, come on the Reddit Forum to discuss it with other fans! 'Chapters published so far: ' Season 1 episode 1 to 10 (including bonus episode); Season 2 episode 1 to 9 Next update: Series 2 Ep 10, 11 and Series 3 Ep 1, 2 due on 1st March 2019 'Chapters summaries:' (WARNING, possible spoilers ahead) *'Season 1', Ep 1: Masquerade - An ancient prophecy comes to life in a modern metropolis. At the center of mystical events is an ordinary girl. *Season 1, Ep 2: The Supernatural Daily - Mia has a chance to get her first journalistic experience... But it soon becomes clear that this chance can not be called a gift of destiny. *Season 1, Ep 3: First blood - Mia gets out of the dark basement and is happy to be saved. But soon she faces something she could not believe... *Season 1, Ep 4: They exist - Mia leaves the house of a real vampire and writes her article, not suspecting that the hunt on her has just begun. *Season 1, Ep 5: Victor Van Art - Mia manages to escape death by the fangs of a vampire, the magazine publishes her article, and the relationship with Victor is getting complicated. *Season 1, Ep 6: A new victim - Mia wants to stop the killing of people. The search for necessary information leads her to the club of vampires. *Season 1, Ep 7: The danger is behind - Mia helps catch the killers. The danger is behind... but for how long? *Season 1, Ep 8: The trial - Mia attends the trial of Billy, makes important decisions concerning her relationships with Victor and Simon, and then fate catches up with her. *Season 1, Ep 9: Max Fall - Mia gets to know Max - a guy no less strange than vampires. However, this is not the only surprise for the girl. *Season 1, Ep 10 Bonus episode: The pack - Max introduces Mia to the rest of the wolf pack and tries in every possible way to distract the girl from her problems. He almost succeeds at this. *'Season 2', Ep 1: The return - *Season 2, Ep 2: The concert - *Season 2, Ep 3: Abduction - *Season 2, Ep 4:' Run away!' - *Season 2, Ep 5: The scam - *Season 2, Ep 6: The bank - *Season 2, Ep 7: Howard's house - *Season 2, Ep 8: A breather - *Season 2, Ep 9: Trevor's missing! - Category:Books